


Im coming home with flowers

by TheRandomNoodle



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M, klance in eariler chapters if you squint, klance ownt be till later, slight langst, they are comming home
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-15
Updated: 2018-07-15
Packaged: 2019-06-10 21:31:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15300453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRandomNoodle/pseuds/TheRandomNoodle
Summary: Lances journey as the voltron team travel home,lance gets to see his family,everyone gets some screen time.lance slowly realizes he may like keith a little more then he originally thought.Lance isn't always as he seems.





	Im coming home with flowers

**Author's Note:**

> this chapter doesnt have any talking, just lance and his thoughts on what home is,

The distant tapping of nails on metal, rang through out the lions interior. A lone cuban boy sat idly as his board gaze wandered around the cabin, They were on their way home.  
The lions set on auto-pilot as most of the others were either sleeping, or chatting with Allura and Coran about earth, So they would under stand the rain doesnt kill here. Or something, Lance had very low interest in the conversation,  
Due to this Lance had muted the group communicator, so it was just him. Of course kaltanacer was there to! but she was sleeping on the ground of the lion, allowing Lance to sit with his thoughts.  
He would finally get to see his family again! he would get to smell the sweet ocean breeze or stand in the rain! or relax on a hot day! hell! he was even looking forward to going back to the garrison! and this time- he wouldn't be considered a failure, He would be able to proove he could do something. Something so amazing that even he himself is surprised he survived this long. Something so impressive maybe he would finally not be a shadow, and be seen for who he was, rather then who he wasn't.  
Something so wonderful it allowed him to grow as a person, and allowed him to show his better quality's, then just the cocky, flirty, lover boy lance he was known as back home-  
'home'...  
it was a strange word,  
before all this home meant many things to him.  
his family, His home, Cuba, His dorm, and most importantly his friends. 

but now.. after all of this, after such a crazy adventure that he knows for sure isn't over. Home now could mean something completely different to him.  
It meant something to him that he never thought it would,  
Now when ever he thought of home.  
His actual house wasn't the first thing to pop into his mind.  
it was- .. his crew.  
they became his family, and obviously with that, They became-  
his home. 

He was always told a house is made by bricks and stones. But a home was made of something more.  
As a child he didn't understand it, hell even as he moved into his teenage years he still found it hard to understand, but now, after all of this.  
He could finally understand what it meant.  
His home. wasn't something that he was born into, it wasn't something he was just handed. No a home meant much more then that now,  
a home now meant, a place where you feel wanted and need, a place you feel protected, a place you get this strange feeling that you can only place as feeling like-  
home. 

Others could argue and say, Since the palace is gone, they have no home and no where to go.  
But lance knew better then this, He knew the truth. And it brought a small smile to his lips,  
their 'home' wasn't gone. Their home was still here.  
because they still had each other, and they supported one another like a concrete beam to a tower.

Sure there was times when he felt un-wanted and un-needed within this make shift home of his,  
There was times he would lock himself away and no one would notice, and no one would dare ask if he was ok.  
and at times this 'home' did feel empty and not so familer,  
but he supposed that was ok.  
He knew who he was, He was the middle beam for this building,  
if the others toppled. He would catch them,  
If they cracked he would make sure to stay tall till they got back up,  
but is he were to fall. or he were to crack, they wouldn't know,  
and he was fine with that.

The more he thinks about it the more he realised. It only stopped feeling like home, when the one and only original red paladin left.  
Keith...  
when Keith left it was when he realised he wasn't nearly as close to anyone as he was to Keith.  
That Keith would lean on him just as much as lance leaned on him,  
that they would help build each other up.  
especially when shiro went 'missing'..

with a pondering look, Lances mind wondered off,

so maybe it wasn't the crew broken up that was his home.  
Maybe it was the crew as a whole that was his home.  
and Keith. Keith was the heart of that home. 

as he went deeper into thought, he swore his heart stopped. For a split second it was like he could no longer feel,  
before his heart came hammering back full force,  
what would happen to his 'home' once they went back to earth!?

would is dismantle? would it collapse?  
would he be alone again?  
and would he have to put on this facade to slip back into the shadows?

He failed to notice the flashing light of the communicator, till he finally managed to pull himself free from his wandering thoughts.  
leaning forward in the comfortable seat of the lion, to read where the call request was coming from,  
He thought putting himself on mute in the group call would be enough for them to realize he didn't want to talk,  
just as he was about to slide the call to decline,  
he froze, finger twitching ever so slightly, when it reveled a caller he never would of expected.  
The raven haired, hot headed co-leader of the team-  
Keith.  
Lance felt like a sharp spear was being pierced through his body and up to his throat.  
Keith rarely requested personal calls,   
so lance knew, what ever was coming- would not be pleasent.

However he sucked up his nerves, for all he knew Keith would be able to smell lances fear if he tried hard enough.   
And lance didn't want to give this alien cowboy the satisfaction.   
So straightening up and with a shaky breath, he instead selected-   
accept.   
And the small caller id, grew 10 sizes bigger, till Keith face and upper body took up most of the screen,   
His glaring gaze, staring lance down like he had just caught a robber mid robbery.   
Lance had a feeling his wouldn't be good, so prepared himself for what ever the heart of his home had to say.   
So with a deathly look Keith mouth opened,   
his tone sending a chill of surprise through Lances spine.   
"Lance, please. i need you to talk with me."  
...


End file.
